Adventures
This creepypasta, like all other creepypastas, is fake. Yes, herobrine and Entity 303 are fake. Anyone who takes this to youtube will immediately be flagged. Only I, Erolsenel am the creator of this creepypasta. I will not give this to any of my friends. And yes, I'm British and this is my first actual creepypasta. Enjoy! It was in the early afternoon and already getting dark - not because of the lateness of the hour - it was 1 o' clock. But just because of the darkness. The darkness. The usual weather you'd see in London. I settled down to play Minecraft after I had my lunch about an hour ago, but I decided to go on youtube first. I searched for "Minecraft" but instead of the usual clickbait videos there were videos telling me to play "Minecraft Adventure Edition" I then watched the video, and the comments were disabled. The video said that it's a new version of minecraft. I then searched for it, and what would soon reveal itself to me was a Gamejolt Page saying "Minecraft adventure Edition! New minecraft" made by "Minecraft!" but the grammar itself was horrifically bad. It was just somebody pretending to be Mojang, I thought. Despite the drawbacks of the page that would set it back by a good million meters behind a real Minecraft game, I decided to put my - inactive - game-jolt account(It's called ErolTheDestroyer if you wanna know) to some good use, and it opened like a normal minecraft game would. Of course, it had the title "Minecraft" and below it "Adventure Edition" and of course the Singleplayer button. There was no exit button, however. Obviously somebody trying to get popular would do that... I could just open the task manager to close it anyway. However, I continued onto Singleplayer and then, instead of me having to create a world I was just pulled straight into the game. Then somebody named "Adventures" appeared. They had a Christmas tree skin. They spoke in an extremely bad version of English. The first thing they said was "welcome To mine craf adventur Editione I guides you throu the maical fores" and "fo lw me or dei" Not wanting to get on their nerves, I said "Alright." and I followed them. They had a... not the best... map. The "maical fores" they were talking about was just a bunch of oak trees with lapis lazuli and more things. They seemed to have carved a path out of Grass Paths. Suddenly I attempted to explore, but then the Adventures person made a loud sound and the trees turned from oak and lapis lazuli to dark oak and redstone trees. This was obviously a result of the coding. They then said "NO U NO GO OVE PA T! POR O DEI AED I MADE" They then started making a chain command block to kill my character over and over. I then had no choice but to exit the game. Luckily, nothing in the long term happened to my PC or my actual version of Minecraft. However, the next time I checked my game-jolt account the fake "Minecraft" profile kept on spamming "DEI DEI NO OB" to my game-jolt. But I don't really use my game-jolt much anymore. But then they created fake videos offensive to me on YT that I was course able to report. I do believe they harassed me on all media... but at least I am happy on my own. And everyone knows this is not the real Minecraft account... except the kids who think it is and hates me for no reason. And with that, I hope you enjoyed my first actual creepypasta! - Erolsenel Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:First Pastas Category:Short Pastas Category:Wall of Text Category:Cliche Category:Original Category:Haunted File